


There Might be Something to Destiny

by lionessvalenti



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gen Fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Claudia's life would have been different if Joshua had never been trapped in the inter-dimensional rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Might be Something to Destiny

Claudia didn't believe in destiny. It wasn't destiny that her parents died when she was so young that she could barely remember them. It wasn't destiny that her brother Joshua had to grow old so young, raising her while he he was in college. It was her own graduation day, and over the last four years she'd learned a new appreciation for everything he'd done for her.

She couldn't believe that any of that was supposed to happen because it would have been entirely unfair. Unfair for their parents, for Joshua, and for herself. So she made the best of a bad situation, just like Joshua had done, and worked her way through college.

Things happened, and you had to make the most of it.

But even if Claudia didn't know it, there was something to destiny.

Joshua slung his arm over Claudia's shoulders. "So, now that you're college grad, what are you going to do next?"

"First," Claudia replied, "I'm going to go to some kickass parties tonight. And when I get home--"

"Completely sober."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. If they were a regular brother and sister, he might not have said that. He might have even been the one to buy her first drink. But they were different. He was a parent as much as he was a brother.

"When I get home," Claudia continued, "I'm going to sort through my job offers and figure out which one I'm going to take. I've narrowed it down to three, and none them involve guns. Did I tell you that a certain law enforcement agency asked me to be part of their cybercrimes unit?"

"You did," Joshua said. "Is this before or after you hacked into their website?"

"You know, Joshua, there's a thing in this country called innocent until proven guilty. You should think about it sometime."

"So after."

"Before, actually. They never caught me. Hence, innocent, because I haven't been proven guilty." Claudia grinned up at her brother, and he laughed.

"I didn't know that I should be so proud," he replied. "What else have you been up to?"

"I have a new project. I've been tracking this thing, it's this internet rumor about a big warehouse out in the middle of nowhere that stores all these historical artifacts. It's like this cyber-urban legend. No one really knows where it started, but the more I find out, the more I think it's real."

Joshua rolled this eyes. "If it's on the internet, it must be true."

She elbowed him in the side. "I'm serious. I think I might have found it, actually. Getting through the firewalls is killing me, but I'm breaking them down."

"Now, back to the real world. About these parties. Will you be attending them with any guys I should know about? So I can threaten them while I'm here?"

Claudia laughed and shook her head. "First off, you are so not scary. And secondly, no, there are no guys. Just a bunch of friends, and we'll be keeping an eye out for each other all night so you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm your brother. I always worry."

After the parties, Claudia went back to her apartment. She was only a little drunk when she opened the door, but it took her a couple tries to find the lamp in the darkness.

"Claudia Donovan."

She spun around, her heart suddenly pounding her chest. "Holy bajeesus, Batman!" she exclaimed, her hands curling into fists. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The woman in her apartment stepped into the light. "My name is Mrs. Frederic. I work for the government."


End file.
